


[Podfic] Something Unpredictable

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "To start with, we'll be working on budgeting. Not just balancing your checkbook, but balancing your entire income stream.""Well that's easy enough," Grantaire says in an undertone to Éponine. "I'm doomed to be an unemployed bum anyway. How hard can it be to balance a budget of zero?"Lamarque gives him a sharp look, but doesn't take the bait. He continues to speak to the class at large, even when his gaze lingers on Grantaire. "To make the scenario more realistic, as well as more challenging, we'll be doing this as a pairs project. You'll be balancing a budget for your family, not just yourself."Grantaire really starts paying attention when Lamarque reaches down beneath his desk and lifts up an unopened bag of flour and sets in on his desk. "Well, that's heteronormative."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Unpredictable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077582) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> I recorded and sent this snail mail to Samyazaz for her birthday! :D <3 She's listened to it now so the rest of y'all can have it!! <3 Happy listening! and of course once again Happy Birthday my Samy! <3

## Something Unpredictable 

  


**Author:** Samyazaz  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Mis  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201611/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Something%20Unpredictable.mp3)  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5077582) | **Wordcount:** 10,721  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201611/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Something%20Unpredictable.mp3) | **Size:** 59 MB | **Duration:** 1:04:49  

  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
